Exhaustion
by NeriHyuga
Summary: Pit and Dark have a hard time in their relationship because of all these fights consuming their time. One day Pit doesn't show up on their meeting point and Dark decides to search for his little angel. Cover: nerihyuga. deviantart. com /art/Exhaustion-Cover-700640404


**Exhaustion**

Pittoo sighed, slowly he grew tired of this all. He was always the one waiting for hours and giving chances without end. Sure at the beginning it didn't bug him too much, sitting in the garden and reading a book while waiting for his little angel to show up. As long as nobody got on his nerves it was okay.

But day after day he slowly grew irritated and edgy, he couldn't even manage to concentrate on his book and started to look at the sky to read the time. When Pit finally showed up he began letting it out at the young man, growling and snapping at him, knowing that the angel couldn't help it at all.

The uprising was over, but the underworld was in a big mess, monsters gushed out of it like pus from an open wound and wreaked havoc on earth, killing humans and devouring souls. As if this wasn't enough the humans didn't stop fighting each other and started war after war. So Palutena needed to send her troops to kill off the monsters and in the same time she tried to stop the wars going on.

Pit was generous to Dark though, he didn't say anything for being snapped at and bore with Pittoos behavior, just to get a chance to be with his boyfriend. He understood him being feed up with all this, but Pit couldn't change anything. He always tried his best to get to their meeting point in time, but he was so consumed in the fights and the wars that he often wasn't able to make it. Sometimes he couldn't show up at all, ending in Pittoo being even more gruel the next day. But even with all that, it never happened that he came and Dark wasn't there, he always waited for him, showing him that he still had faith in the white angel.

Pit felt incredible guilty, especially the days when he couldn't manage to show up at all, when he finally got home late at night he rushed over to the garden just to find Pittoo sitting at the bench and either looking at him with blame in his eyes or being asleep.

Sometimes when Dark was feed up with waiting, he shouted for Viridi to give him the power of flight so he could follow Pit down to the earth and into his war. He shouldn't mess with that unless Viridi wanted it, but Pittoo couldn't help when he felt so bored. Pit never said anything against him joining the fight, more the other way around he was happy to see his boyfriend helping him.

Dark felt like there was no end to it and it was tiresome. Luckily after some time Pit came up with a different idea, so that Pittoo didn't need to wait the whole day. He got a two-piece necklace from his goddess Palutena. These necklaces showed when the other was around as long as they were in the same realm and not too far away from one another. It had a rather small radius, so Pittoo still needed to stay in Skyworld and around Palutenas temple, but he didn't need to wait anymore and could do some things without staying at one place and he always knew when Pit was back again.

It was far better like that, but still… he wasn't sure how long he would be able to bear with this all. He had other things to do too.

The dark angel walked through the halls, nothing else then white marble around him. He was a little irritated because he knew Pit was back since around one hour now, but never showed up to him. His hand trailed to the necklace around his neck and the small, violet stone held by a thin, brown rope. The stone glowed and showed that the other half was nearby. The jewel gleamed stronger the closer he got to the other and with this Pittoo followed it, hoping to find his lighter half at the end.

He looked around and knew where he headed to: the thermal bath. The hot springs! Oh right… know he knew why Pit didn't show up, seemed like he wanted to take a bath first. Pittoo only shrugged his shoulders, why not joining him~?

So he went to the springs, it was a big place surrounded by white marble like any other building in the temple, but the entrance had a big round arch. Hot steam greeted him when he entered through the arch. The springs weren't even in sight, but the rooms were always full of steam because the doors opened almost the whole day, letting angels and goddess in and out.

Pittoo took a deep breath, letting the hot air fill his lungs, before he headed to the changing cabins that severed the hot springs and thermal baths from the entrance. There was only one changing room because every bath here was mixed, angels didn't care much for privacy and sometimes even Palutena joined in, but with a towel around her body.

Pittoo entered the cabin and looked around. He pulled out some of the baskets with the clothes in them and found what he searched for when he recognized the white tunic and other clothes in there. But he couldn't manage to find the blue gem that Pit wore, did he kept it on him even in the bath? That was… rather cute.

Pittoo didn't hesitate any longer and began stripping of his clothes. He grabbed one of the empty baskets standing on the wardrobe, then he opened his belt and tossed it in there, together with the under part of his black tunic with the violet and golden ornaments. He did the same with the big, violet jewel on his shoulder and the upper part of his tunic, which automatically got loose when he opened the fibula. Finally he stripped of his scarf, the underclothes and all other things on him till he was in nothing more than his birthday suite, but he left the necklace on. He didn't exactly know why, maybe because Pit wore his too?

The violet glow built a strong contrast to his tan body and he softly cupped the jewel in his hands, only to shook his head in disbelief. He let go of it and pushed the basket, filled with his clothes, in one of the empty spaces of the wardrobe. After that Pittoo grabbed a white towel from the pile beside the other empty baskets, wrapped it around his waist and entered the hot springs.

This time there was a thick wall of steam greeting him, but he didn't care, after he took some breaths he grew accustomed to it. His gaze trailed over the room, taking in the big pool of golden water before him and the marble pillars holding the high ceiling above his head. Small benches were placed beside the hot spring, so that you could rest on them while bathing your feets in the water, and plants decorated the whole room. He saw some centurion swimming or relaxing in the water, but he couldn't see his boyfriend. Pittoo furrowed his brows in irritation, where were he?

He walked across the room, but wasn't able to find him anywhere near the hot spring. Pittoo looked at the necklace, he was so near to him that it glowed intensely and couldn't guide him any further, so Pit needed to be somewhere around. Sure, he could have lost the necklace, but his clothes were still in the basket.

He was about to give up and enjoy a bath alone, ignoring the centurion in that aspect, when he heard the sound of the shower. Then it hit him! If he wasn't in the hot spring, maybe Pit was under the shower to clean himself before entering? But shouldn't he be finished long ago?

Pittoo gave it a try, turned around and walked to the little passage that divided the showers and the hot spring. He peeked into the big room to see if someone was here. The showers, beautiful marble heads in the form of flowers, installed in the wall were always pouring water because of Palutenas strong powers that accumulated in the temple. So he couldn't be sure if someone was in here.

First Pittoo thought it was really empty, but then he could hear a sound that was somewhat familiar. He entered the room with a questioned look on his face and looked around. Then finally: he saw him, he was behind one of the folding-screens that divided the shower room. No wonder he wasn't able to see him when he only peeked in here.

Pit was lying naked on the ground, facing the wall and sticking out his back and rear, while water poured over him. His soft, white wings were lying motionless on the ground. "Pit!" Pittoo shouted in concern and made his way to the young man lying there. But his concern vanished when he heard that sound again, now he knew why it sounded so familiar. Pit was snoring!

"What the fuck? Are you asleep!?" Pittoo snapped at the man, but not too loud. Somehow he didn't want to wake him. He must have been so exhausted that he fell asleep under the shower, he didn't even manage to get in the hot spring he loved so much.

The darker angel kneeled down beside his lighter half and looked at his sleeping face. He looked very tired but in the same time relaxed, it seemed like he enjoyed resting here. Pittoo couldn't blame him for that, the shower was gentle and warm. He felt it on his own skin now, while he joined Pit under it. Pittoo sat down completely, trying not to step on the white wings all over the place and placed one leg under his butt, while his hand trailed to Pits face and brushed some of his hazel colored bangs aside. He then caressed his cheek, while his gaze trailed along the light-toned body. He didn't knew what to think of his boyfriend sleeping in an open shower and exposing himself like that.

But in the same time, he couldn't deny that it was quite a view he got there. Pit wouldn't mind him enjoying it some more, would he? It was his fault for sleeping here in the first place. He was totally defenseless like that! Good that nobody was in the shower expect for them, but the centurion were out there and he could do well without them looking in here.

Pittoo put his hand between Pits shoulder blades and began caressing the soft skin, while his other hand trailed along his cheekbone. He let his hand slid to the beginning of his snow-white wings, put it around the muscle and began messaging the sensitive area. Receiving a little moan from the sleeping man, but that wasn't all: Pit slowly began to move his hands and Pittoo could see that he was about to wake up. Just from a little touch? What a pity…

Pittoo continued to caress the soft feathers, but withdrew his hand form Pits cheek. Slowly he could see the movement under the closed lids and Pit opened his eyes, but began to blink and screw them up when he felt the burning sensation of the water. Pittoo let go of his wings and began to brush the water from Pits eyes, before he cowered them with his hand. With the help of Dark Pit Pit managed to open his eyes again.

"What?" his voice sounded cracked and tired, as if he didn't got enough sleep. He sat himself up and was able to rub his eyes with his own hands now. Then he looked at Pittoo in confusion. "What are you doing here?" his voice was still sleepy and so was his mind.

"I'm taking a shower" Dark Pit answered in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh…" Pit was oblivious to his sarcasm and looked at him with blank eyes, as if he was seeing right through him. "Hey… wake up!" Dark snapped at the other. Pit flinched but the sparkle returned to his eyes and he began to stretch his arms. Then he let out a loud yawn, finally really waking up.

"I'm awake…" he muttered and licked his lips, as if they weren't wet enough from the water. "Took you long enough" Pittoo only growled as answer, but then something caught his view: A blue glow at Pits neck. He really wore the necklace and now that both gems were right beside each other they gave off a strong light before it diminished completely.

"Did you look for me?" Pit asked and got Pittoo to look at his eyes again, they had the same blue color…

Why did he always feel like he would drown in these if he looked at them for too long?

"Yeah I did… because you didn't show up after an hour" Pittoo confessed with a monotone voice, like ever. He never showed any emotions in his voice unless he wanted to.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep in here", Pit explained, still a little sleepy.

"I saw that!" Dark snapped at him. What an unnecessary way to explain things, but that was Pit for him. Saying what was already more than obvious. The brown-haired man only grinned while he got snapped at, not minding it in any way.

"But now you are here… that's nice" with those words Pit wrapped his arms around his counterpart and placed his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes in the process. Pittoo returned the hug and places his hands on Pits back. He saw that the other closed his eyes again and rolled his own.

"Are you going to sleep again?" he growled at the other, but Pit only chuckled sweetly. "Maybe? It's so nice…" his voice was still as soft as before, showing that Pit was still incredible tired.

"Forget it… you are still sleeping" Dark only sighed defeated. It seemed like it as useless to wake that man up, he should go to bed…

"Then… it's a nice dream" Pit only mumbled against the warm skin and cuddled up to him some more. "Idiot…" a brief smile rushed over Pittoos lips, then he scoped the man up in his arms, turned around with him and leaned back against the warm wall. Water was still pouring over them both.

Dark Pit placed his arm around Pits back, trapping the wings in the process and laid his hand on his shoulder, while the lighter boy crawled into his lap and hold onto his other arm.

Pit rested his head against his chest and closed his eyes again, he enjoyed the time with his boyfriend, being so near and feeling him all around him. After all the hard work, he deserved it, didn't he?

Pittoo shook his head slightly at the innocent angel, before he placed his lips on the silky, brown hair. Pit chuckled when he felt the other kissing his head, then he looked up and met these gorgeous maroon colored rubies. Pittoo grinned, before he grabbed Pits chin, lowered his head and bit into his plump bottom lip, earning a little shriek from the other.

"You're way too seductive" he grumbled against his lips and then covered them with his own before Pit could say anything in return. Dark moaned slightly when he felt the flavor of this sweet fruit filling his mouth, he tasted like cotton candy and a spring breeze. Pit sighed with pleasure when he felt those strong lips on his own, so intoxicating.

He kissed him back, but not as hungry, more like he wanted to enjoy every inch of his lips. Pittoo didn't mind and let the angel get a taste of him while holding him in his arms. He opened his lips a little and allowed Pit to stick his tongue in. Getting a moan from the light angel when he felt the flavor on his taste buds, Dark Pit tasted like black honey so dark, sweet and forbidden.

Pits hand trailed from Pittoos arm to his neck and rested there, playing with his black hair on his fingertips. His tongue pressed deeper into the mouth of the other and invited his counterpart into a rough dance, filling their lungs with hot breath and the air with gentle moans.

After they parted again, a soft smile trailed over Pits lips when he looked at his lover. The red of those gorgeous eyes deepened with suppressed lust, while Pittoo took in the sight of the lighter man: Red cheeks, swollen lips, hazy blue eyes and water dripping down his face. He looked way to good to let him go right now. But Pittoo knew better, this wasn't the place to do inappropriate things. He didn't want the centurion outside to hear the sounds they would make and look after them. They would hear it for sure because… Pit was a screamer and Pittoo didn't intend to mute him.

"Let's save this for later" he groaned against these sinful lips, before he grabbed the innocent angel and pressed him against his body. Pits red cheeks grew deeper in color as he nodded and gave off a soft, shy chuckle.

Oh yeah~

This boy was his sin and he was driving him insane~

No matter how often he would be fed up with the situation, he knew he would never be able to let his little angel go. He was his for all eternity.

O

I wasn't sure if I should write an adult part at the end of this Fic, but I decided against it. So what they do after their bath is totally up to your imagination~

I know I'm a devil 8)

This little fiction is an homage to BooBoos "Making up for broken promises"

I got the idea when I was under the shower right after I woke up, I was so tired and thought that's how Pit must have felt sometimes with all these wars and fights.

I didn't want the story to fit into BooBoos fiction, but I wanted it to be similar. Something like another scenario that could have happened.

I didn't write it in the fic, but the angels are around 22-24 (appearance), like in 80% of my fictions. I like it way more when they are adults.

I still entitle them with boys sometimes, because it seems like angels don't really grow up and remain childish (Pit is the best example, being at least 38 years old and still behaving like a young boy in uprising)


End file.
